


特殊标记

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, How Bella got her Dark Mark, Voldemort doesn't love Bella, though she is special to him
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 布莱克小姐当初如何被印上黑魔标记的事。伏地魔看到了贝拉的特别，于是他塑造了她。





	特殊标记

* * *

 

布莱克小姐对黑魔王是特殊的，众人如是说。她当然特殊，她的忠诚特殊，她的强大特殊，而且她爱他，这相当特殊，特殊到仅凭此一点，便足以将她与那些蝇营狗苟区分开来。

 

没有人敢得罪她，除却最古老纯粹的布莱克家的声名在外和她令食死徒都生畏的残酷，贝拉特里克斯直接听命于黑魔王。她是唯一一个没被标记却能近距离接触到伏地魔的人。

 

唯一一个。所以是的，她就是特别的——她乐得自欺欺人。

 

没能尽早让小臂烙上那个荣耀的象征，贝拉却从未对此有过丝毫抱怨。这都是因为伏地魔曾说过一句话，他说可以给她一个选择的机会，等她七年后再做决定。这话任谁听了都知道是个谎言，一旦加入，便唯有死亡才能阻止行进的道路，贝拉却对此深信不疑，更加坚信起标记的暂不出席是一项至高无上的宝贵信任，值得她献上更纯粹的忠诚，即使每一刻她都认为自己的忠诚已经达到了极致。

 

“你知道你在我这得不到最想要的，贝拉。”

 

二十四岁生日那天，伏地魔如期而至，一身黑袍与窗外十二点的夜幕融为一体，兜帽网罗住卧室里布莱克家大小姐的所有视线。墙壁上繁复的雕花刻纹闪着点点荧光， 柔和了伏地魔带进来的冰冷气息。

 

“我只想要您的信任。”匍匐跪在地上的女人仰头乞求，后背上长长的卷发也跟着滑落几分。她揪着自己的袖衫，不敢去碰她的主人，眼里闪动的狂热比她堂弟的名字还耀眼。

 

“......但忠诚。”黑魔王看向她，施舍了一个无动于衷的眼神。

 

“求您......”她恳切道，紧张让她开始有些喘息，“我一直都是最忠诚的！求您——”

 

贝拉不敢想她没能得到标记会怎样，她等了整整七年，无时无刻不在盼着这一神圣的瞬间。她只想要成为他的，下属也好，仆人也罢，她只想要看着他，帮助他，得到他的信任。没有人比她更配得上那个标记，贝拉绝望地想，如果她得不到的话，其他人又有什么资格呢？

 

然而黑魔王却一直没做声，只是端详着女人跪在地上的样子。她原本扬起的头低了下去，喘息变成低低的啜泣，紧张渐渐褪去后化为绝望的哀求。贝拉仍在求他，伏地魔猩红的眼睛打量着这个执着的年轻女人，不受一点感动，更没有分毫意外。从他当年与年仅十七岁的贝拉特里克斯见面起，他就知道这个冠以高傲之姓的布莱克是可以作为他称得上收藏的......个体。她的黑暗和疯狂让她美得连她的脸颊都相形见绌，她将会成为他最得力的仆人之一。

 

没错，她会是他的，伏地魔大人一直都知道这一点，他所要做的不过是强化而已。

 

“胳膊。”他感到时机已到时简短地说。“会有点疼。”

 

著名的紫衫木魔杖触碰虔诚抬起的手臂，一阵钻心的刺痛猛地从逐渐突显出的骷髅头开始，蔓延至中间那条栩栩如生的，盘旋着吐着信子的长蛇。它是在啃食她的血肉筋骨么？比钻心咒还要厉害，钻心咒作用分散于身体的每个部位，这个标记却似是把所有的痛苦都集中在了这条胳膊上。贝拉控制不住地尖叫，即便得到了预警，一瞬间她仍然觉得自己会昏死在这疼痛之下。她扑在地上，庆幸这痛苦虽然来势汹汹，但也不到十秒便停了下来。

 

贝拉看了看那个与肌肤化为一体的黑魔标记，颤颤巍巍地低头亲吻，然后深吸了几口气平静自己，并努力调整好姿势，感谢她主人的仁慈。

 

“你知道规矩，贝拉。”伏地魔苍白的右手把他最忠实的仆人扶了起来，“不要随意找我，”他似乎意有所指地颔首，声音轻得仿佛冬日高山上的渺渺薄雾，“即便是你。”

 

“当然，主人。”贝拉还是难以控制颤抖，“当然......”

 

“那么就这样，一周后卢修斯会通知你新的任务。”

 

“卢修斯！”贝拉惊讶道，“卢修斯告诉我？”

 

“有什么不对么？”伏地魔瞥了她一眼，女人立刻畏缩地后退了退，像个做错事的孩子。“不要越矩。”黑魔王最后交代了一句，随即幻影移形，像他来时那样无声无息地消失在了空气中。

 

“主人......”贝拉特里克斯怔怔看着他消失的地方，把右臂举到眼前珍视地看着。

 

“我是您最忠诚的。”

 

她如是说，并奉行一生。


End file.
